dragonballaffandomcom-20200222-history
Son Goku
Son Goku ist ein Sayajin vom Planeten Vegeta und der Protagonist des Dragonball-Universums. Somit drehen sich eigentlich alle Dragonball-Staffeln um ihn und auch in Dragonball AF ist er der Hauptcharakter. Aussehen [[Bild:Son_Goku_1.jpg|thumb|left|'Son Goku' als normaler Sayajin]] [[Bild:Son_Goku_2.jpg|thumb|right|'Son Goku']] Son Goku ist ein großgewachsener, schlanker und muskolöser Mann, mit schwarzen Haaren, die schon seit seiner Kindheit nach oben abstehen und spitz zulaufen. Allgemein bekannt ist er in einem orangefarbenen Trainingsanzug über einem dunklen Hemd, mit einem dunklen Gürtel, dunklen Schweißbändern und dunklen Stiefeln. Dieses Outfit trägt er auch in Dragonball AF in fast jeder Szene. Persönlichkeit [[Bild:Son_Goku_Persönlichkeit_1.gif|thumb|left|'Son Gokus' Lieblingsbeschäftigung:Essen]] [[Bild:Son_Goku_Persönlichkeit_2.jpg|thumb|left|'Son Goku' kann auch sehr böse werden]] Son Goku ist eine von Natur aus fröhliche, lebensfrohe und lockere Person, die immer zu Späßen und Scherzen aufgelegt ist. Er ist sehr selbstbewusst und energisch und geht die Dinge immer sofort mit viel Eifer an, manchmal ist er dabei aber ein wenig übermotiviert und tolpatschig, was ihm oftmals Ärger einbringt. Zudem ist er manchmal ein wenig naiv, da er sich nicht sehr stark mit seiner Umwelt beschäftigt, sondern nur mit den wichtigen Dingen aus seiner näheren Umgebung. Er denkt also nicht sehr weitschweifend, sondern hat eher eine praktische Sicht auf die Welt, allerdings lernt er sehr schnell, wenn er einen Anlass dazu hat. Eine wichtige Eigenschaft Son Gokus ist seine Intuition und sein unvergleichbares Können seine Mitmenschen einzuschätzen. So erkennt er z. B. sofort den wahren Charakter eines Jemanden und weiß daher immer sehr schnell, wie er ihn zu behandeln hat. Dies kommt ihm in Kämpfen sehr zu Gute, da er so die Absichten und Hintergründe seiner Gegner erkennt und, falls vorhanden, das Gute in ihnen sieht. Aber auch bei seinen bösartigsten Gegnern lässt er für gewöhnlich Gnade walten und zieht es vor sie nur zu besiegen und nicht zu töten, da es seiner Meinung nach für einen Kämpfer schlimmer ist zu verlieren, als zu sterben, was man oftmals an ihm kritisiert. Bei diesen Kämpfen ist er immer mit vollem Einsatz dabei und legt einen unbändigen Willen an den Tag. Zudem zeigt sich in solchen Kämpfen oftmals seine eigentliche Intelligenz, da er in diesen und anderen Notsituationen immer einen kühlen Kopf behält und sogar sehr weitreichende und vorausdenkende Strategien entwickeln kann, da er perfekt in der Lage ist seine Gegner ein-und abzuschätzen. Wenn es zudem noch um seine Freunde geht, kennt Son Goku kein Pardon mehr und tut alles, um diesen helfen, auch wenn er dabei seine Umgebung in Schutt und Asche legen muss oder sich selbst dabei gefährdet. Dies zeigt seine Moral, seine Loyalität und sein großes Herz aus Gold. Eine weitere Eigenschaft Son Gokus, welche oftmals alles andere überwiegt, ist sein immerwährender Hunger. Dabei kann er riesige Portionen in kürzester Zeit verschlingen, was andere oftmals sehr erstaunt. Fähigkeiten, Stärken & Schwächen [[Bild:Son_Goku_Fähigkeiten,_Stärken_&_Schwächen_1.jpg|thumb|left|'Son Goku' kann unglaubliche Energien freisetzen]] thumb|right|Er hat aber auch Schwächen... thumb|right|...und Ängste In Son Goku schlummern gewaltige Kräfte, bei denen man nie weiß, ob sie nun wirklich schon komplett ausgeschöpft sind. Dies basiert auf seiner Sayajin-Abstammung, da die Sayajins ein Kriegervolk sind. Daraus resultiert auch z. B., dass er sich in einen Oozaru verwandeln kann. So war er schon als kleines Kind überdurchschnittlich stark und hatte zudem Lust und Spaß am Wettbewerb, vor allem am Kampfsport, und auch am Training seiner Kräfte und Fähigkeiten. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Son Goku zudem so einige Trainer, Lehrer und Meister, darunter Muten Roshi, Meister Quitte, Gott, der Nordkaio oder auch der Kaioshin von vor 15 Generationen, von denen er immer neue Techniken oder Kampfstrategien erlernte, wodurch er immer stärker wurde. Deswegen wurde er schon des öfteren als "Stärkster der Welt" oder gar als "Stärkster des Universums" bezeichnet. Einige Attacken und Techniken wurden mit der Zeit typisch für Son Goku, da er sie immer wieder einsetzte, als einziger beherrschte oder immer weiter veränderte, verbesserte und perfektionierte. Zu diesen Attacken und Techniken gehören die Genkidama, die Kaioken, die Momentane Teleportation, die Drachenfaust und natürlich das Kamehameha, Son Gokus Standartattacke, in fast all seinen Variationen. Son Goku musste aber im Laufe seines Lebens schon mehrfach feststellen, dass auch er einige Schwächen aufweist. Dazu zählt an erster Stelle sein Schwanz, welcher die Schwachstelle aller Sayajins ist. Diese Schwäche konnte er aber durch hartes Training und seinen ungebrochenen Willen beseitigen, indem er seinen Geist trainierte und so seinen Schwanz unter Kontrolle bekam. Eine weitere Schwäche ist allerdings sein Hunger und sein ewiger Drang zum Essen. So wird er immer, immer schwächer, um so länger er nichts gegessen hat, was ihn schon in einigen Kämpfen Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Zudem leidet Son Goku entweder an Trypanophobie (Angst vor Injektionen), Belonophobie (Angst vor Nadeln), Aichmophobie (Angst vor spitzen Gegenständen) oder Vaccinophobie (Angst vor Impfungen). Handlung Xicor-Saga I [[Bild:Kapitel_4_eins.jpg|thumb|right|'Son Goku' ist unterwegs]] Als Xicor auf die Erde kommt, ist Son Goku eigentlich schon lange Zeit tot. Sein Nachfahre Son Gotan wünscht sich allerdings vom heiligen Drachen Shenlong, dass die 5 stärksten Sayajins aller Zeiten wieder lebendig werden mögen, wodurch natürlich auch Son Goku auf die Erde zurückkehrt. Dort trifft er auf seinen, bereits toten, Nachfahren und stellt sich schließlich, als vierfacher Supersayajin, zusammen mit den anderen dem Feind. Nach einer vernichtenden Niederlage hilft aber nur noch die Fusion mit Vegeta SSJ4 zu Gogeta SSJ4. Zuzu-Saga Im Kampf gegen Zuzu spielt Son Goku eher eine untergeordnete Rolle. Er ist es, an den sich Meister Kaio zuerst wendet, als Zuzu in der Hölle auftaucht. Son Goku kann aber nichts tun und beobachtet so den Kampf von Krillin nur. Er ist es aber schließlich, der die Dragonballs zusammensuchen lässt und sich von Shenlong wünscht, dass Krillin ein Sayajin ist. Raditz-Saga Kurz nachdem Raditz, als dreifacher Supersayajin, aus der Hölle ausgebrochen ist, tritt Son Gokus Herzkrankheit wieder auf. Deswegen kann er erst sehr viel später, nachdem Trunks die passende Herzmedizin für ihn aus der Zukunft geholt hat, dem Kampf gegen seinen Bruder hinzustoßen. Dabei wird er zu einem fünffachen Supersayajin und überschreitet damit als erster die vierte Supersayajin-Stufe. Letzten Endes ist aber wieder eine Fusion zu Gogeta, diesesmal Gogeta SSJ5, von Nöten. Cyborg-Saga V [[Bild:Son_Goku_Handlung_1.jpg|thumb|right|'Son Goku' ist stolz auf seine Enkelin Pan]] An den Kämpfen gegen C 11 und C 10 nimmt Son Goku nicht teil, sondern schaut nur zu und ist später sehr erstaunt, als Pan plötzlich zu einem Supersayajin wird, was er damit kommentiert, dass sie ja schließlich seine Enkelin sei. Broly-Saga III [[Bild:Son_Goku_Handlung_2.jpg|thumb|right|Nichtmal Son Goku hat eine Chance]] Auch während der Rückkehr von Broly, als vierfacher Supersayajin, ist Son Goku anwesend, doch der Anblick seines neu erstarkten "Supergegners" bringt ihn ziemlich aus der Fassung, sodass er anfangs nicht zum Kämpfen in der Lage ist. Er sammelt sich allerdings wieder und fasst neuen Mut, sodass er den Kampf doch noch aufnimmt, wobei er erneut mit Vegeta zu Gogeta fusioniert. Nach der ersten Niederlage kämpft er allerdings alleine weiter und wird dabei als erster und einziger zu einem sechsfachen Supersayajin. Nachdem aber auch Broly die nächste Stufe erreicht, sieht es wieder schlecht für Son Goku aus, doch schließlich verwandelt er sich sogar noch in einen siebenfachen Supersayajin und vernichtet seinen Gegner. Oob-Saga [[Bild:Son_Goku_Handlung_3.jpg|thumb|right|'Son Goku' trauert um seinen Schüler und Freund]] Als sich Oob in einen Supersayajin verwandelt und dadurch wieder böse wird, ist Son Goku auch mit von der Partie, allerdings ist er auch hier nicht Kämpfer, sondern Zuschauer. Nachdem sein ehemaliger Schüler allerdings besiegt und vernichtet wurde, trauert er stark um ihn. Xicors Wiedergeburt Während der späteren Wiedergeburt Xicors als Sayajin und seinem Kampf gegen Nr. 17 fungiert Son Goku als Zuschauer. Xicor-Saga II Beim späteren Angriff auf die Erde durch Xicor spielt Son Goku allerdings keine weitere Rolle. Er ist es nur, der vorschlägt, dass Son Gohan, Son Goten und Trunks den Kampf übernehmen und sie schließlich auch tatsächlich zu dritt losschickt. Coolzer-Saga [[Bild:Son_Goku_Handlung_4.jpg|thumb|right|'Son Goku' will, kann sich aber nicht in einen Supersayajin verwandeln]] Kurze Zeit später packt Son Goku die Sehnsucht nach seinem Vater Bardock. Deswegen sammelt er die Dragonballs und wünscht sich, zusammen mit Son Gohan und Son Goten, in die Zeit seines Vaters, um ihn mal kennen zu lernen. Dadurch verschieben sich allerdings Raum und Zeit und es entsteht eine Verschmelzung aus Freezer und Cooler:Coolzer. Dieser wird schon bald auf die drei Sayajins aufmerksam und es kommt zum Kampf. Allerdings gibt es in dieser Zeitebene noch keine Supersayajins und so können sich Son Goku und Co. nicht verwandeln und haben keine Chance, sodass letztlich Bardock das Feld übernimmt. Jilairan-Saga [[Bild:Son_Goku_Handlung_5.jpg|thumb|right|'Son Goku' will Jilairan aufhalten und so Bardock Zeit verschaffen]] Auch im darauffolgenden Kampf gegen Coolzers Komplizen Jilairan kämpft Son Goku gegen den Feind, doch auch hier muss er aufgrund der fehlenden Verwandlungsmöglichkeit eine herbe Niederlage einstecken. Schließlich gewinnt aber Bardock erneut, doch Son Goku und seine Söhne müssen schon wieder gehen, aber trotzdem freute es Son Goku sehr seinen Vater gesehen und ein wenig kennengelernt zu haben. Evil Shenlong-Saga II Nach der Rückkehr Son Gokus in seine Zeit wird er sofort mit einem alten Feind konfrontiert:Evil Shenlong. Dieser will die Welt unterwerfen, sie regieren und davor Son Goku und die anderen töten. Dies gestaltet er in einem Turnier, an dem natürlich auch Son Goku teilnimmt und zwar als vierter von sieben Kämpfern. Schon bald muss er allerdings feststellen, dass er seinem Gegner weit unterlegen ist. Nachdem alle anderen auch verloren haben, versucht er es allerdings, als nun siebter Kämpfer, nochmal, doch wieder verliert er nach einem harten Kampf. Da verwandelt er sich plötzlich in einen achtfachen Supersayajin, dessen Kräfte alles andere übersteigen und vernichtet schließlich Evil Shenlong. Daraufhin merkt er an, dass es wohl das beste sei, dass die Dragonballs zerstört wurden, was die Folge des Kampfes gegen Evil Shenlong war, da die Erde noch nicht bereit für sie sei. Movie 1 Im Movie 1 kommt Son Goku nocheinmal vor. Er wird plötzlich vom Nordkaio darüber informiert, dass sich in der Hölle negative Energie sammelt, weswegen er selbst ins Jenseits möchte, um sich das genauer anzusehen. Letztendlich begeben sich aber Vegeta und Piccolo Jr., mit Hilfe der Dragonballs, auf diese Reise, weswegen Son Goku, durch den Nordkaio, nur als Zuschauer fungiert. Kategorie:Charaktere